


Lavender Town

by Robotkitty5848



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotkitty5848/pseuds/Robotkitty5848
Summary: Red finally makes it to the infamous town, but something isn't quite right about it





	Lavender Town

There was only one word to describe the place- empty. I could see the Pokecenter and Radio Tower, but they all had their lights off. There was no sound at all, aside from my breathing and the sound of crunching grass. Even the houses felt cold.

I rubbed my arms as a feeling of dread washed over me. It felt like something was watching me, waiting to pounce and finish me off. I placed my hand on one of the pokeballs on my belt. It was something I would do whenever I got scared or needed confidence. But unlike every other time, it had no effect. Taking a deep breath, I entered the tower.

The first floor was empty, a small abandoned radio still playing from the barren desk. The music was low, but shrilling. I covered my ears and took a step on the stairs, making it squeak with each step.

The next floor had no people as well. Just piles of salt on the ground. The air was chillier up here, making me regret not taking my jacket out of my bag. But I had to keep going. Something was calling me to the top. Curiosity maybe?

I could tell that some of the stairs were gone, while others were close to breaking. I'm sure a fall from that height could put me in serious pain.

Making it to the top floor, I felt my heart race a bit when I realized I wasn't the only person in the town. But then I recognized him.

"Blue?"

He turned at the sound of my voice. I caught the agonized look in his brown gaze. It was so different from his usual cocky demeanour. And he was coated in blood. His Raticate lay in his arms, its body mangled and full of bite wounds from my Gyarodos. Did he not get off the S. S. Anne in time?

"What are  _you_  doing here, Red? None of  _your_  pokemon look dead."

"Blue-"

"Stay away from me!" his voice shook, "You dirty murderer!"

"Wait!" I tried to place my hand on his shoulder, but he ran off. But when he reached the stairs, his weight was too much for the old staircase and he fell with a bloodcurling scream.

"Blue!" I raced over to the staircase, feeling my legs shake with each step. If I wasn't too careful, I could end up sharing his fate.

When I made it to the first floor, I noticed that his Raticate landed feet from its trainer. But the Pokemon wasn't my first priority. I leaned down to where Blue lay, trying to identify any sort of life. But he would never respond again. The fall had broken his neck.

The music in the room slowly faded, the last sound coming from it being laughter, high and scratchy.


End file.
